


Dont take the angel (parody of dont take the girl)

by firestarter3d



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: One of my favorite songs is dont take the girl.





	Dont take the angel (parody of dont take the girl)

bobby was taking dean fishing when he was 8 years old,

little cas came through the gate holding a fishing pole

bobby looked down and smiled said “we cant leave him behind,

son i know you dont want him to go but someday you’ll change your mind” 

and dean said “take Joanna jhonason, take Teresa Thompson,

take my best friend bo,

take anybody that you want as long as cas dont go

take any girl that you want, bobby please dont take castiel

same old boy, same sweet cas

10 years down the road. 

he held him tight and kissed his lips in front of the picture show,

stranger came and pulled a gun and grabbed cas by the arm and said “if you do what i tell you to do, there wont be any harm”

and dean said “take my money,take my wallet,take my credit cards, hears the watch that my grandpa gave me, heres the key to my car, mister give it a whirl but please dont take cas”

same old boy, same sweet cas

five years down the road

there is going to be a little one and Cas says “its time to go”

doctor says “the babies fine but you’ll have to leave cause cas is fading fast”

and dean hit his knees and there he prayed, 

“take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, ill gladly take castiel’s place if you’ll let me, make this my last request, take me out of this world but god please dont take Cas” 

deans daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old.


End file.
